Today, many websites use usernames and passwords to secure access to the information and services that they provide, and many users employ password managers to securely store and retrieve their usernames and passwords. In addition to securely storing usernames and passwords for a user, a typical password manager may automatically fill in username and password fields for the user whenever the password manager has previously stored the usernames and passwords required by these fields. For example, when a user enters a username and password into login fields of a website, a typical password manager may offer to store the username and password for later use. When the user subsequently visits the website and is required to reenter the username and password into the login fields of the website, the password manager may use the stored username and password to automatically fill in the login fields for the user.
Unfortunately, in addition to or as an alternative to using usernames and passwords to secure access to information and/or services, many websites employ One-Time Passwords (OTPs) that are sent to the mobile phones of their users as short-message-service (SMS) messages. For example, many transactional websites (e.g., the websites of financial institutions) may require that a one-time password be entered by a user each time the user attempts to perform a transaction on the websites. While typical password managers may automatically fill in username and password fields of websites using previously stored usernames and passwords, users typically must manually retrieve and enter one-time passwords. Unfortunately, having to manually retrieve and enter one-time passwords may be a significant inconvenience, especially for users that must perform many transactions that each require different one-time passwords and for users that do not have immediate access to the devices to which needed one-time passwords are sent. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for automatically populating one-time-password input fields.